I'm Just A Kid
by pureshores17
Summary: Privet Drive has new neighbours. Harry finds his first friend outside of Hogwarts. What would she think if she knew what he was?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of clashing pots and pans. His first guess was that Dudley was raiding the kitchen in search of junk food. He sat upright in his bed. "Might as well stay up now", he thought. It was August 17. In just a few weeks, Harry would be returning to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He hated living with the Dursleys. They treated him as though he was digested food. Harry made his way down to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. Instead of finding Dudley stuffing his face, Aunt Petunia was cleaning. Not that cleaning was anything new for her, but she usually never cleaned on weekends. The Dursleys were always at somebodys house for dinner, so she usually did her cleaning during the week.  
  
"Hurry up and eat, we have company coming", hissed Aunt Petunia.  
  
"It's 9:30 in the morning", Harry responded questionally.  
  
"Don't talk back to me. Get some toast and go to your room. We have new neighbours that've just moved in. They're coming over for tea at 10."  
  
At that moment, Uncle Vernon entered the room.  
  
"Do what she says boy. You stay in that bedroom of yours unless you're called down. And anything out of the normal.....". Uncle Vernon's voice trailed off, but his eyes had one of the most threatening looks Harry had ever seen.  
  
Harry got some breakfast and headed back to his room. Well...Dudley's second bedroom.  
  
"It's really hot in here", Harry thought out loud. As he was opening his window he noticed something. A moving van still unpacking things. "Must be the new neighbours." There were the two adults and... a girl. She had wavy brown hair a little lower than her shoulders, brown eyes from what Harry could see, and was wearing a turquoise tanktop and a Hawaiian-printed skirt. "Probably from some island".  
  
The next half hour went by very quickly. Harry was drifting off to sleep again when his uncle's voice bellowed "Get down here boy!" Very sleepily, Harry made his way downstairs to see what Uncle Vernon wanted.  
  
"You're to shake hands with these people when they come in and disappear back to your bedroom. They'll no doubt see you lurking around eventually, and we wouldn't want them to think that we're rude by not introducing you." Harry gave a silent laugh. "Rude hardly explains the half of it", he thought. "....and I mean it... if you do one unnormal thing, you'll be doing chores until you're out of here in September! Got it?"  
  
"Yeah sure", said Harry. It's not like he wanted to stick around anyways. All there'd be to see would be his aunt and uncle putting on phony smiles to impress people. The next second, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Get the door boy!"  
  
Harry opened the door. He gave the neighbours a half smile, trying not to be rude. To his surprise, they returned it. "Wow, they were friendly to me. The Dursleys will hate them for sure now."  
  
"Hello, I'm Petunia Dursely. Pleasure to meet you", said Aunt Petunia with her phony voice.  
  
"Yes, welcome to Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley", said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Thank you very much", the neighbours responded. "And this must be your son?"  
  
The Dursleys looked as though they would've rather been stabbed repeatedly than hear those 6 'forbidden' words.  
  
"Him", Uncle Vernon said with a laugh of amusement. "No, this is our nephew Harry. He lives with us. Attends St. Brutus' School For Incurable Cases. Doesn't talk much." Harry got a look as if to say to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"We still haven't heard your names yet", Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Oh forgive us. I'm Michael Moore. This is my wife, Linda, and our daughter, Mackenzie".  
  
"Very nice to meet you".  
  
And so the conversation went on, when finally Dudley came thundering down the stairs and was introduced. "Poor Mackenzie," Harry thought. "I'd die if I was forced into spending the whole day with Dudley." Not that it hasn't happened before, but anyways. Harry slowly made his way back to his bedroom. When he heard a knock on the door...... 


	2. Friendship Is Golden

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Err... come in", Harry said. He was only hoping that is wasn't his uncle coming to yell at him for not smiling enough or smiling too much or something foolish like that.  
  
"Hey umm could you show me where the bathroom is please?" It was Mackenzie.  
  
"Yeah, sure". It's not like Harry had anything better to do. He got up from his bed and walked to the door. "Do you take directions well or should I show you?", he asked.  
  
"Not to be a bother, but could you maybe show me?"  
  
"Not a problem", Harry said. He was only paranoid that the Dursleys would catch him out of his room.  
  
"Your aunt and uncle seem like nice people", Mackenzie suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah, they're great", Harry responded sarcastically.  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
"Well, it's a mutual thing".  
  
"Oh" was all Mackenzie said as he and Harry headed down the hall.  
  
"There you go".  
  
"Oh thanks. Nice to meet you". Mackenzie seemed very nice to Harry.  
  
"Anytime", he said and walked away.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Harry heard his uncle's voice boom from downstairs. He got up quickly and headed down.  
  
"We're going out to the garden for tea. Mackenzie isn't feeling well. She's lying down in Dudley's room. Don't make a sound or else!" And with that, Uncle Vernon headed outside. It wasn't as though Harry was loud anyways. As he walked back upstairs, he noticed that Mackenzie had left Dudley's room.  
  
"I thought you weren't feeling well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, I just didn't want to go outside". Mackenzie gave Harry a smile. A smile that made him want to stand there and talk to her forever.  
  
"With the Dursleys, I don't really blame you." He returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that they started off by lying to us first thing".  
  
Harry was confused. "How's that", he asked.  
  
"Well, they said you don't really talk. And you don't seem to have a need of going to a school for criminal boys."  
  
"Oh...that. I told you they didn't like me much", Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"They have no reason not to", said Mackenzie. "So what do you do around here for fun?"  
  
"With the Dursleys or Privet Drive in general", Harry asked.  
  
"Either."  
  
"Nothing in this house, but there's some parks and stuff around Privet Drive." Come to think of it, there was nothing to do around here.  
  
"A lot of teens our age?"  
  
"A few I guess. I don't really talk to them."  
  
They talked for quite awhile until Mackenzie asked the question that Harry was waiting for...... "Do you really go to that school your uncle was talking about?"  
  
"Er.. no." This should be a tough one to explain. "I go to a private school."  
  
"Oh, cool", Mackenzie responded. "Can we open a window or something. It's boiling in here."  
  
As Harry was opening the window, a gush of wind came in the room that made his hair separate into its usual fringy state of messiness.  
  
"I think you've got some dirt or something on your head Harry", Mackenzie said as his hair was blown back.  
  
"Actually, it's a scar I've had since I was one." Harry thought he might as well use one of Uncle Vernon's lies. "I got it in a car crash. My parents died, but I only got this."  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. It looks like a lightening bolt."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty neat I guess."  
  
After talking for a bit longer, they decided to watch some tv. To Harry's surprise, the news caught his attention for once........ 


	3. News

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Eyewitnesses have reported seeing the long-escaped Sirius Black not to far from town. By the time the police were there, he escaped, yet again. Any signs of him, please call in immediately. And back to the weather Dave....."  
  
"They still haven't caught that guy. It's getting kinda sad don't you think?", said Mackenzie.  
  
Harry felt a wave of rage come over him but knew better than to yell at her. She didn't know that he was his innocent godfather. "Yeah, I guess", was all Harry managed to say.  
  
The room went silent for about a minute until Harry broke the silence. "So umm why didn't your parents send you home if you 'weren't feeling well'?"  
  
"Oh haha. I put on a good performance. 'I think I'm gonna throw up. How good of a start would it be, if I threw up in our new neighbourhood. All over the streets. Do I really have to walk down the street? I think I should just stay on the couch.' Yup, they fell for it. But unfortunately I ended up being sent to Dudley's room." Apparently Mackenzie didn't think too much of Dudley already.  
  
"Good job haha. So why would you want to stay here when you could go home and get away from the Dursleys?", Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, when we were having lunch, your Uncle Vernon was going on about how you have no friends around here. Because of the criminal thing or something. You seemed okay to me so I thought you might like some company for a change." Was she nice or was she nice? Harry was a bit shocked that someone outside of Hogwarts wanted to be friends with him.  
  
"Thanks. It can get pretty boring around here. What's that sound?"  
  
"I think everyone's coming back inside."  
  
"I'd better get back to my room fast. Nice talking to you." Harry was panicked.  
  
"Same to you. See you around Harry."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I gotta study for exams. Next one will be up in about a day. It'll be a long one. Oh and I gave Mackenzie a reason for not going home ^_^! 


End file.
